Lettre au Père Noël
by Gorgio
Summary: Voilà, ceci était censé être un défi lancé par Plume-Now. A la base je devais écrire un drabble, mais ça a fini par être un OS de 1000 mots x'D Bref j'espère que le format de la lettre au Père Noel, couplé à du Destiel triste vous plaira


**Lettre au Père Noël **

« Cher Père Noël,

Cette année j'ai été bien sage et... Non non non je suis vraiment incapable de faire ça. Je suis vraiment désolé Cas, 'je peux tout simplement pas écrire de lettres au Père Noël... Je suis un adulte bon sang ! Et un Chasseur qui plus est ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à Sam de vouloir lui expliquer comment on devait fêter Noël, avec le sapin, les guirlandes, les cadeaux et tout le tintouin... Me voilà maintenant assis à faire le con pendant que Cas' est en train de décorer le sapin au rythme d'_All I __want__for__ Christams __is__you_de Mariah Carey, que Gabriel a eu la GRANDIOSE idée de mettre pour pouvoir « mettre de l'ambiance dans ce bunker qui est la plus ennuyeuse des caves de toute la Terre, le Paradis et l'Enfer» selon ses propres mots. Sauf que moi j'avais jamais prévus de fêter Noël à la base ! Mon Noël j'aurais bien aimé le passer à mater l'intégrale de Doctor Sexy tout seul dans mon coin, ou à la limite les Experts Miami avec Sam, mais pas ça. Pas cette orgie de bonbons (On a 53 paquets différents de ces horreurs. Franchement Gabriel t'as vraiment abusé cette fois-ci... ), de joie stupide et de papiers cadeaux!

Bon, faudrait peut-être que je me calme, j'ai pas non plus vraiment envie que Cas' se vexe en voyant que je suis énervé. Okay ça me soûle, mais c'est pas non plus une raison pour que je le casse dans son délire. Bref c'est pour ça que je suis en train de m'amuser à écrire tout seul et à dire en plus totalement n'importe quoi... Oh merde Cas' me regarde. Ah tiens, il me demande si j'ai avancé dans ma lettre au père Noël. Bon je lui réponds rapidement que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, et il me recommande de bien dire que j'ai été sage pour avoir des cadeaux... Ouais mais Cas' c'est pas trop comme ça que ça marche. Tu as des cadeaux seulement si tes parents sont assez riches pour te pourrir comme le pire des gosses de riches. J'ai jamais eu de Noël, et je m'en porte très bien alors pourquoi il tient tant à casser cette habitude ? ... ça y est il est retourné à ses occupations de décorateur improvisé. J'espère qu'il va pas revenir me faire chier... En ce moment j'ai tout simplement pas le cœur à ça. Ouais, je sais, je fais partie des gens que les fêtes de Noël ça déprime, et rend con et cynique. Donc que Cas' vienne renforcer ce foutu sentiment, ça m'arrange pas vraiment...

Pourtant, je tiens vraiment à lui hein. Malgré le fait qu'il soit complètement à la ramasse les trois quarts du temps, et que j'ai encore son coup du « Je deviens Dieu tout puissant et m'associe avec Crowley histoire de bien foutre tout en l'air » en travers de la gorge, ça reste l'ange le moins pire du Paradis (non parce que Gabriel désolé si tu sors avec mon frère mais parfois t'es juste insupportable à me faire chier avec tes vannes... ). Ah ben tiens en parlant de Gabriel, il vient de mettre_My__ Heart __will__always__ Go on _de Celine Dion à la place de Mariah Carey, et Balthazar est à deux doigts de l'attaque, pendant que Charlie et Chuck se roulent par terre morts de rire... Ça va être encore une foutue soirée qui part dans tous les sens dans le Bunker...

Bref assez parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, faudrait que je demande quelque chose quand même, au cas où il y aurait vraiment le Père Noël qui lise cette lettre (ah ah ah ah bien sûr... ). Bon ben je sais pas... J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut niveau armes, j'ai une réserve d'alcool pleine et j'ai pas besoin de CD ni de cassettes en plus. Donc bon que vouloir de plus... Cas' est revenu, et me regarde encore avec ses yeux interloqués... Il me gêne à toujours me regarder comme ça. Surtout qu'on sent toujours qu'il est inquiet pour moi. ALORS OKAY J'AIME PAS Noël, mais c'est pas une raison pour te ronger les sangs pour moi hein... Ce serait plutôt de toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter Cas',vu ce que tu as enduré avec l'Apocalypse le Purgatoire, et maintenant ton exil du paradis.. Et puis merde, quand je regarde tes yeux j'ai toujours ce sentiment que tu caches tes vrais sentiments, que tu veux qu'on continue à croire que tu es resté ce petit ange imbécile qui n'est même pas capable comprendre quoi que ce soit à une référence à la noix. Mais sois pas dupe, ça se voit quand tu fais ça et franchement ça me soûle profondément. Non mais sérieux mec, pourquoi te cacher alors qu'on pourrait tous (et en particulier moi, tu le sais...) t'aider à aller mieux. Alors, oui, vu que j'imagine qu'il 'y aura que toi qui lira cette foutue lettre pour Noël, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de nous cacher tes foutues problèmes en essayant au mieux de nous rendre heureux avec Noël, et juste parle nous de tes problèmes. Parce que franchement, je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu souffres en silence alors que je t'apprécie tellement Cas '... Donc s'il te plaît, je sais pas répond à cette lettre, viens me voir pour qu'on discute face à face, mais juste parle moi sincèrement.

Dean Winchester »

L'ange Castiel posa la lettre sur la table et tourna lentement la tête en direction du canapé, où Dean riait désormais aux cotés de ses amis. Inévitablement son regard croisa le sien, et le temps d'un instant infinitésimal, aux milieux de ces éclats de rire et de cette joie infinie que le chasseur semblait avoir enfin acquis grâce à ces célébration saturnales, l'ange du Jeudi vit une lueur de tristesse traverser ses yeux. L'ampleur de ce chagrin fut telle qu'elle atteignit Castiel de plein fouet, et le laissa un instant complètement pantois, avant qu'il puisse enfin murmurer :

- Oh...Dean, mon cher Dean, crois-tu vraiment que de nous deux, je sois vraiment celui qui ait le plus besoin de discuter de ses problèmes ?


End file.
